undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 2/Chapter 14
|prev = Chapter 13 |next = Epilogue |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-2-Chapter-14-824407237 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/189823574157/underearth-book-2-chapter-14}} Frisk opened his eyes. He was surrounded by his friends. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore. "Oh! You are awake! Thank goodness!" Toriel said, heaving a sigh of relief. "W-we were so worried...!" Alphys said. "It felt like you were out forever!" "Yeah! Any longer and I would have freaked out!" Undyne said. "Tell us the next time you decide to take a nap, okay!?" Sans said. Papyrus protested. Papyrus said, draining more water from his sockets. "Now, now." Asgore said. "The important part is that Frisk is all right. Here, Frisk. Why not drink some tea? It'll make you feel better." He then said, offering a cup. "Errr... How about we give them space, first?" Toriel said. "They must be very exhausted. Though, from what, I am not certain." Frisk looked around at all of them. "You don't remember what happened?" he asked. "Well, there was a flower... and then, everything went white. But now Cerberus is gone. When you are ready, we will all return to the surface." "The surface, huh. Are you all ready to return after all this time?" Frisk asked. "It's honestly not that great of a place." Everyone looked at one-another. "Monsters have been waiting for this moment for untold years." Asgore said. "Many... sacrifices, both voluntary and... not... have been made so that we may one day touch the Aether once again." Frisk looked down at the ground. "Understandable..." he said. Frisk then shot up onto his feet. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" "YEAH!" they all said. Frisk then led the way back to the surface. ---- "Oh my..." Toriel said. The morning had dawned, and the sun now hovered over the horizon. "Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore said. They all gazed out at the sun. "Wow... it's e-even better than on TV." said Alphys, her mouth agape. "Way better! Better than I ever imagined!" "Frisk, you live with this!?" Undyne said, just as awe-struck as the rest. "The sunlight is so nice... and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!" Papyrus asked. Sans replied. "I could stand here and watch this for hours..." Asgore said. "Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?" Toriel replied. "But we should really think about what comes next." "Oh, right. Everyone... This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between Humans and Monsters." Asgore then turned to Frisk. "Frisk, I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the Humans?" Frisk looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Asgore, but I think I'm a bit too... young to serve as an ambassador." Papyrus said. With that said, Papyrus ran off down the mountain. Sans said. Sans then walked back into the Underground. "Man, do I have to do everything? Papyrus, wait!!!" Undyne shouted, running after Papyrus. "Hey, Undyne!! Wait up!!" Alphys said as she ran after Undyne. Now all that remained on the plateaued path was Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk. Toriel simply gave a look of hatred to Asgore. "Well, gotta go!" Asgore said before heading down the mountain as well. "It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off." Toriel said. She then turned to face Frisk. "Frisk... You came from this world, right...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?" Frisk thought about that. I live on the streets, scrounging for food everyday... he thought. This could be my chance for a better life. But... what about those I'd leave behind? There's no guarantee that I'd be living in Athens... What about Artemis, and her sister, Amelia? "I'm sorry," Frisk said, "but, I need more time to think about it." "Ah... I see... Well, I hope that you do not make a choice you will regret." Toriel then turned around and started going down the mountain, then she stopped and looked back at Frisk. "Frisk." she said. "See you around." Toriel then turned back around and started making her way down the mountain, eventually going out of sight. Frisk looked back at the sun, rising over a new era. He, too, then started making his way down the mountain, heading back to Athens. }} Category:Underearth